


Fall

by StephanieRitaClark (StephirothWasTaken), StephirothWasTaken



Series: Whumptober 2020 [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Broken Bones, Fantasy, Flash Fic, Gen, Titles are hard, Whumptober 2020, accidental cliff diving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephirothWasTaken/pseuds/StephanieRitaClark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephirothWasTaken/pseuds/StephirothWasTaken
Summary: Zaya falls off a cliff, and things aren't looking good for her leg.
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Male Character, siblings - Relationship
Series: Whumptober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949482
Kudos: 1
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Fall

Mari had not expected reuniting with his sister to go well—not after assassinating their father—but he had not expected her to be so afraid of him she would become unaware of her surroundings, that would run straight to a cliff without noticing what danger she was putting herself in.

He could take the blame for chasing her. No matter his intentions of helping her in her journey to save her friend, seeing someone known for killing her family would make anyone run away.

Still, he had thought she would have the sense to turn away from the cliff edge instead of falling off it. Zaya was lucky she had landed on another cliff below it, but it had still been high enough for her to fall unconscious and break her thigh bone, one of the stronger bones in the human body.

Mari grimaced as he considered the bone protruding from her flesh. Blood soaked through her pants. He was used to death as a trained warrior, but he was not used to this level of suffering. Her unconsciousness was sparing her from it for now, but as soon as he would help her with the wound, she would feel the pain. Acid rose in his throat at the thought.

He was not a medic, so he hoped he could do something that would spare her leg, at least.

Mari took a deep breath before he placed his hands on her wound.

Zaya let out the most devastating scream as he pushed her bone back into her thigh.

**Author's Note:**

> This is day twelve of Whumptober2020! I guess you could call this a prequel to my previous story ["Familial Disasters."](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865322)
> 
> I am also posting these on [tumblr](https://stephanieritaclark.tumblr.com/post/630815305413902336/whumptober-2020-masterlist) and [tapas](https://tapas.io/series/In-Unsafe-Hands).
> 
> These prompts will also be used in a full-length novel that I am writing as well. It will have some nasty eldrich stuff that I'm excited to write about. You can stay up to date on that by signing up to my newsletter, which will also allow you to have a free short story called "Witch."  
> [Click here for the newsletter.](https://www.stephanieritaclark.com/sign-up/)


End file.
